


Midnight

by gracerene



Series: Are You Mine? [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom James Sirius Potter, Christmas Eve, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Top Teddy Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James doesn't care if his entire family is sleeping down the hall, he needs Teddy <i>now</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Teddy/James oneshot set in my [Are You Mine?](http://archiveofourown.org/series/361394) verse. This takes place a year after the epilogue of [What I'm Waiting to Find](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5123663/chapters/11787977), so Teddy and James have been together for a little over a year. You don't have to read that fic to understand this one. :)
> 
> Fun fact: I actually wrote this little one-shot before I'd even started writing _What I'm Waiting to Find_. I'd been outlining the big fic in December last year, and this little plot bunny hit me while I was visiting my parents. I couldn't exactly post it before the main fic, however, so it's been patiently waiting for its moment.
> 
> Thanks so much to capitu and fantasyfiend09 for looking this one over for me! <3

James slipped his arm over Teddy's waist. He snuggled closer and lay his head against Teddy's bare chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. Unfortunately, having access to so much of Teddy's skin had his own heart racing, even after being together for over a year. Of course, it didn't help that Teddy had been away on an Auror mission for the past week. They'd spent the entire day with the Weasleys for Christmas Eve, so they hadn't been alone together since he'd gotten back late last night.

He kissed Teddy's breastbone and slowly began working his way up his chest, reacquainting himself with the taste of Teddy's skin. James looked up as he licked Teddy's nipple, smiling when he met Teddy's gaze before throwing his leg over Teddy and straddling his waist.

"What are you doing?"

James rolled his eyes and kissed Teddy hard, opening his mouth and moaning at the feel of Teddy's tongue against his. Teddy kissed back passionately for several blissful moments before pushing James back lightly with a small frown. "Seriously. I thought we were going to wait until tomorrow."

"That's a terrible idea. I want you now," James growled.

"No, it's not a terrible idea. You want to know why? Because your dad and Draco—your _boss_ —are right down the hall. Not to mention Al, Lily, and Scorpius are all downstairs."

James sighed. They were staying overnight at Grimmauld Place for Christmas Eve at his dad's request. Which was why James and Teddy had originally agreed that they would save their reunion sex for Christmas night, once they were back at Teddy's flat. But that deal had been made ages ago, before James knew exactly how long he would be have to go without sex. And besides, it wasn't like his dad had a problem with James and Teddy dating.

"We'll use a Silencing Charm," James insisted. "I mean, they put us in this room together, and I really don't think I'm going to be able to fall asleep until I get off." James rocked down against Teddy's groin, smiling smugly when he felt the hard ridge of Teddy's erection slide up into cleft of his arse. It was already rock hard, pressing deliciously against his cotton pants.

Teddy looked conflicted. Harry and the rest of the family had been generally accepting of their relationship, but James knew Teddy still felt a bit self-conscious about their age difference and the fact that they grew up together. Ever since they'd started going out, he'd been sure to be on his best behaviour in front the family, especially Harry. James knew he was likely nervous that he'd be caught defiling James in his dad's house.

"Please, Teddy?" James whispered, leaning in so that their noses were just barely touching. "I want you to fuck me. It's all I've been able to think about for the past week. Don't make me wait."

Teddy groaned before surging up and flipping them over, capturing James's lips in a kiss as he kneeled between James's spread legs. "You've been thinking about me inside you?" Teddy asked as he pulled back and moved his hand sensuously down James's bare torso, teasing at the waistband of his pants.

"Merlin, _yes_." James lifted up his hips, allowing Teddy to slide off his pants and leaving him entirely bare. Teddy's eyes were dark and intent upon him, roaming hungrily over his broad chest and muscular, Quidditch-toned thighs.

"So," Teddy began, quirking an eyebrow, "since you're so desperate for my cock, what do you propose we use for lube?"

 _Shit_ , James had totally forgotten that there wouldn't just be lube in the bedside table. "Um, I bet my dad and Draco have some in their room?" James suggested, mostly just to see the horror-stricken look on Teddy's face.

"I'm kidding! Actually, I think I have a bottle in my bag." James was pretty sure that the half-empty bottle from their weekend trip to Glasgow a few months ago was still in his travel kit. James reached over to grab his wand, holding back a shout when Teddy wrapped a hand around his cock and started pumping him slowly. His hips hitched up into Teddy's fist, and it took him several tries to find the words to summon his bottle of lube, grinning triumphantly up at Teddy when it flew into his hand.

"Always so prepared," Teddy murmured as he grabbed the bottle. He leaned down to kiss James, slow and deep and so mind-numbingly good that James arched in surprise when a lube-slick finger sank inside of him without warning.

"Fuck, you're tight," Teddy muttered into his mouth as he pumped his finger inside of James.

"S'been over a week," James pouted, playfully nipping at Teddy's bottom lip. He rocked down against Teddy's finger, breath hitching when a second digit was added. "Need you, Teddy."

Teddy grinned and pulled his fingers out, smile sharpening at the whimper of protest that James couldn't stop at the loss. "Yeah you do. You need to be _fucked_."

James gasped, both at the filthy words that made his blood sing and the blunt feeling of Teddy's cock against his hole. "So fuck me," James challenged, tilting his hips up invitingly and staring up into Teddy's dark gaze.

Teddy licked his lips and pressed in, eyes never leaving James as he slowly sank inside. James's mouth opened at the intrusion, overwhelmed at finally feeling Teddy's cock inside him after so long without it. 

"Merlin, did your prick get bigger?" James panted as he waited for the slightly uncomfortable burn to pass.

Teddy snorted a laugh and adjusted his position slightly, sitting back onto his knees and dragging James's arse onto his lap, settling him more firmly on his cock before setting up a smooth, easy rhythm.

"Oh, God," James breathed, fisting his hands in the sheets and throwing his head back at the bone-melting pleasure. Teddy's cock brushed up against his prostate on every stroke. His own cock was hard against his stomach, and he reached down, cupping the head and coating the shaft with his own precome as he began to wank himself off in time with Teddy's increasingly powerful thrusts.

"Fuck, I missed you," Teddy whispered reverently, hands wrapped around James's hips, pulling James into each pump of his hips. "You're so fucking hot, Jamie, taking my cock like this. Love you so much." Teddy was babbling now, words strung together as his hips began stuttering. James sped up his hand, staring up into Teddy's eyes as he came, clenching down hard on Teddy's cock as come striped his chest.

James melted back against the mattress as Teddy tightened his grip on his waist and began pumping furiously into him before, pressing himself deep inside James before shuddering through his own climax. He collapsed forward onto James, their sweaty chests pressed together as they kissed languidly.

Finally Teddy pushed off of James, his soft cock slipping wetly out of James's hole. James wrinkled his nose at the feeling of come and lube dripping out of him. Teddy, noticing his discomfort, quickly grabbed his wand and spelled them both clean. He lay back, dragging the blankets over them both and maneuvering James against his chest.

"Mmm," James hummed, happily. "That was great."

He could practically hear Teddy's answering smile as he replied, "Think you can get to sleep now that you've come?"

"Definitely," James mumbled against Teddy's chest, thoughts already going sleep-fuzzy. Teddy had given him exactly what he needed, just like he always did. He figured he probably shouldn't point out that they hadn't exactly been quiet, and despite James's earlier assurances, they had both definitely forgotten to cast a Silencing Charm. As Teddy had mentioned, his dad and Draco were right down the hall, and James was well aware that years of Auror experience had made his Dad a light sleeper.

Tomorrow might be awkward.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
